


the ties that bind

by hdyrg66



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Family Issues, Feelings Realization, Force Bond (Star Wars), M/M, oblivious boys, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 00:23:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14705619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hdyrg66/pseuds/hdyrg66
Summary: When the Force connects Kylo with yet another person across the galaxy, they might just reveal something about himself even he doesn’t know.





	the ties that bind

 

 

Kylo is on the Finalizer bridge when it happens.

 

It’s been approximately 3 weeks since the battle of Crait and the First Order is still gathering up each one of their humiliated pieces. Losing a couple hundred thousand lives wasn’t exactly any small feat to bestow the regime, nevertheless, the Order continued on, now with Kylo at the helm.

 

They were slowly rebuilding, gathering back lost assets and lying in wait for the next move. There was no rush, after all. Just as Skywalker had said to Kylo that very day on the salt planet, the war _was_ just beginning. And besides, the only sliver left of the Resistance was the old junker ship that now carried the last few remaining members. They were somewhere off in the outer rim, hiding away. They were no threat.

 

So now, Kylo surveys the bridge, adapting to his new title as he personally oversees the command. Unlike Snoke, he didn’t lead from the shadows.

 

He’s standing back a bit, silently taking in the bustle of activity just as it occurs. With a resonating echo, the sound of his immediate atmosphere is unexpectedly cut away.

 

He knows what this is. The Force connection. It’s returned, _except—_

 

It isn’t the girl. That connection is indefinitely severed. _No_ , it’s someone else; a presence he hasn’t encountered for quite some time.

 

Kylo slowly turns around to face the lone figure that has materialized behind him.

 

“Leia.”

 

The worn and weathered features of his very own mother greet Kylo’s gaze. This is the first time in years he has seen her up close, yet not much has changed. Her head is held steady, greying hair piled atop in an intricate style of sorts. She’s dressed in a deep purple gown, her wrinkled hands, adorned with simple jewelry, are clasped delicately in front of her. She looks ever as much the perfect model of royalty that Kylo remembers her as.

 

“Hello, Ben.”

 

Kylo knew it was coming, but he still feels something inside him seize up as his former name leaves her lips. The single word reverberates around in his head.

 

“Ben is dead,” He replies, willing himself to stay calm despite all others around him being oblivious to the current situation.

 

The two talking figures are paid no mind, the Force makes sure of it. To everyone else, it will simply appear as if Kylo is staring off at the entrance to the bridge.

 

Kylo is expecting Leia to continue with the use of the dead name, attempt to persuade him back to the light with her help and forgiveness, plead with him that it’s not too late. He’s heard it all. He readies himself, but— he isn’t expecting it as she inconsequentially yields.

 

“So he is.”

 

She lets out a soft hum, lowering her eyes. There is no hurt or anger behind her words, only… _resignation._

 

Kylo doesn’t linger on the fact.

 

“You cannot hide from the First Order forever. All your resources are gone and you have no allies left. It is only a matter of time before our scouts determine your location. Surrender now and you may be granted mercy.” He advises.

 

The threat doesn’t seem to affect Leia in the slightest.

 

Instead, she steps forward, her eyes flickering over her son’s features as she studies his face.

 

“You grew up so much,” She whispers after a moment.

 

Kylo refuses to move.  

 

“I did it without you.” He means for the reply to come out defiant, but the actual result is more hollow than anything.

 

“I know,” She replies sadly.

 

And Kylo can’t stand it.

 

There is a reason she is here, purposely projecting her presence across millions of lightyears to talk to him.

 

“Why are you doing this?” He asks.

 

At that, Leia takes a step back.

 

“I wanted to see you.”

 

But that didn’t make any sense, not at all. A mother’s love could only stretch so far before it snapped— and Kylo had done the unspeakable. He had almost single handedly ruined her life, hurting or taking away everything and everyone she held dear. She isn’t here because she wants to see him. She’s lying.

 

But she senses Kylo’s thought.

 

“You think i’m lying. Why?” She questions him.

 

Kylo reply takes no hesitation.

 

“Because i’m a monster.”

 

There’s a pause as she thinks for a moment.

 

“Yes, you are… but you’re also my son. And that is something I can never change, even if I wanted to.” She says to him softly. Kylo hates it.

 

“Sentiment will get you nowhere,” He viciously shoots back.

 

Kylo is thrown off guard when Leia suddenly smiles.

 

“And yet, I sense sentiment in you.”

 

“You sense wrong,” Kylo snarls at her, “There is nothing left for you in—”

 

“I never said it was for me.” She interrupts, stopping Kylo short.

 

His eyebrows furrow together in suspicion, “What are you talking about?”

 

“You finally found someone who can handle you. He must be very special.”

 

_He._

 

“Who?” Kylo growls out.

 

Leia ignores his question. She doesn’t say a word, but a knowing smile remains on her lips as her eyes noticeably shift to a place beyond Kylo, her head tilts in indication.

 

Kylo turns his head to follow her gaze.

 

Several feet behind them, falling right in the line of sight, is Hux. He stands, profile visible and back rigid, speaking to another officer, datapad in hand. He is none the wiser to the two gazes now upon him.

 

Kylo whips his head back around.

 

“Him?!” He seethes, fury lighting his veins, “I would never be contr—!”

 

“Please, child.” Leia raises a hand, halting Kylo, “I may not be as young as I once was, but i’m not stupid. I used to look at your father the same way…”

 

At the mention of Han, the anger drains away from Kylo in an instant. His eyes fall away from Leia’s as if burned. Silence follows, but Leia doesn’t let it go on for long; she never did.

 

Leia advances a few steps, putting herself in front of Kylo’s downturned sight. Kylo sees his very own eyes reflected in hers as she looks up at him with raw sincerity.

 

“But Ben, don’t make the mistake we did. When times get rough… don’t let go. That is when you will need each other the most.”

 

This time, Kylo doesn’t flinch at the mention of his previous name. He finds himself swallowing hard around a lump in his throat that wasn’t there a second ago.

 

Leia smiles regrettably at him.

 

A moment later, Kylo feels her force presence fade back away across the galaxy.

 

_Pop._

 

The noises and mindless chatter of the bridge flow back to meet his ears.

 

Kylo turns around to look at the very man now being questioned in his thoughts.

 

_Hux._

 

For several long seconds, Kylo watches him as he explains some trivial notion to the other officer.

 

Kylo has served alongside Hux for the past 5 years. He is his rival. A man he has despised since the very beginning. And yet… a weird, indiscernible feeling now churns in Kylo’s chest. Why would Leia assume…?

 

Hux finishes the conversation with the officer, sending the woman back to her station. A beat later, his gaze are suddenly directed to meet Kylo’s blatant stare.

 

His green eyes narrow immediately.

 

“What?” He spits at Kylo.

 

The moment is shattered and Kylo is taken out of his reverie. He shakes his head, dispelling his bemused thoughts about the General.

 

“Nothing,” Kylo grunts out in response, turning his back on Hux.

 

This isn’t retreating, Kylo tells himself, he just has to get out of the room— he just has to get away from Hux.

 

As Kylo stalks off the bridge, he can feel Hux’s confused thoughts and scrutiny follow him out.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr or twitter @infinitelykylo


End file.
